helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ALL FOR ONE
|producer = Tsunku |Next = YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki Hello Pro All Stars Single (2018) |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Last1 = Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT! (2003) |Next1 = Onna, Kanashii, Otona / Inshouha Renoir no You ni / Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (2005) }}ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! is the only single of the 2004 special unit H.P. All Stars. It was released on December 1, 2004 in both regular and limited editions. The limited edition came with a 100-page booklet. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 61,440 copies. The song can be found on the album Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best. Tracklist #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #Sankaku Kankei (三角関係; Love Triangle) - Inaba Atsuko, Otani Masae, Shibata Ayumi, Matsuura Aya #Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito (好きになっちゃいけない人; The Person I Shouldn't Fall in Love With) - Tanaka Reina, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (Instrumental) Featured Members *Nakazawa Yuko *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Coconuts Musume Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *v-u-den **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui Single Information :All lyrics and composition by Tsunku ;ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Sankaku Kankei *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi ;Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro TV Performances ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! *2004-11-19 Pop Jam *2004-11-25 Utaban *2004-11-28 Hello! Morning *2004-12-01 FNS Kayousai *2004-12-03 Music Station *2004-12-15 Best Artist 2004 Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito *2006-05-12 Hello! Pro Hour - by Okai Chisato: Concert Performances ;ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ **Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ **Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, W, Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ - Elder Club *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project New Fes! 2015 - Country Girls, Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *Nakazawa Yuko Chotto Dake Hayai Happy X’mas Show in Tokyo - Nakazawa Yuko ;Sankaku Kankei *V-u-den First Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~v-u-densetsu~ - Inaba Atsuko and Country Musume *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ *Matsuura Aya Maniac Live Vol.5 - Matsuura Aya solo ;Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako Trivia *The song "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!" was written to celebrate Hello! Project's seventh anniversary whilst sending a message of peace. *The three members who recorded "Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito" are exactly the three members of Aa! with Murakami Megumi instead of Natsuyaki Miyabi. *The regular edition covers featured the members arranged in the shape of the letter "H" on the front cover, and the letter "P" on the back cover, representing the Hello! Project initials. *In the music video, the order in which the members come to the front of the dance formation, as well as the order of appearance of the close-up shots, are both in approximate chronological order of when they joined Hello! Project. For example, the first generation Morning Musume members appear first, while recently joined v-u-den members Miyoshi Erika and Okada Yui appear last. *The dance shot version of the music video is featured in the DVD from Petit Best 6. Notes # In 2004, the H.P. All Stars special unit consisted of all of the members of Hello! Project. Otherwise, from 2000 to 2005, Hello! Project would have three separate shuffle units each year that would release their singles on the same day and compete for sales. # Abe Natsumi performed with the group until she was suspended for plagiarism at the end of November. Before performing without her for the first time on FNS Kayousai on the first of December, Nakazawa Yuko apologized for the group and they all bowed to the audience. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!, Sankaku Kankei, Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito Category:2004 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:46 Members Line-Up Category:Hello! Project Kids Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:Collaboration Single Category:Only Single Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles In